Baby Alpha
by AmeliakaneShadow
Summary: Sam took place as alpha because he was the first to phase. At least that's what they all thought. That is until a wolf came and ripped a rouge leech apart. Who is this wolf and what's her story.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This story is rated T for minor cursing. This is more of a prologue/backstory chapter and also just to see if anyone would like this story. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's and the plot.**

"ALEXIS"

"Yes mother?" I replied fake sweetness leaking from my voice.

"I said don't call me that". She snapped at me.

"What do you need?" I said, my tone bored.

"I thought I told you to go to the grocery store." That was a rhetorical question. "You did but then you said to clean my room" I answered anyways. "Well do what I say in order" she said, very annoyed by the way. "Okay, I'll go to the store" I snapped, walking to the door. "Take out the trash on your way there." I didn't say anything, I just graved the trash bag and walked out hoping I can keep myself from phasing.

You see I'm a shape shifter.

I know, I know, you're probably like "what the hell is she talking about" and I'll explain that.

 _It all started two years ago…._

" _Your so useless I don't know why I kept you." A 12 year old me was shaking in my chair listing to my evil stepmother yell at me for accidently turning all the white clothes pink._

 _I live with my stepmother because my mom left me when I was about one years old. My dad got remarried when I was 8. I never liked my stepmother and my hate for her got even worse when my dad passed. I use to think of myself as Cinderella until I realized I had no sisters and a prince wasn't going to go around the reservation looking for me with my lost shoe. I also didn't lose a shoe so..._

 _I was feeling sick lately and I was getting mad at the stupidest things. At first I thought I was going through puberty or something like that because I grew a lot and gained muscle. My acne cleared and I lost all my baby fat. I also got hotter temperature wise but I ignored it because I felt as healthy as a horse. That is until a week ago. I should have listened to Liv when she said to go to the hospital. Olivia is my best and only friend. She lives in Forks where I go to school. I live on the reservation but my house is right next to the border between Forks and La Push. I don't really fit in with either though because I have tan skin so I don't go with the pale faces but I have dirty blonde hair and blue eyes so I don't fit in with the black hair, brown eyes res kids. Liv told me to go to the doctors after she hugged me and said that I was hot but I just brushed her off and said I was fine. That statement bit me in the ass though. I can hardly walk into the bathroom to throw up._

 _As I was listing to Lauren (the step-monster) yell at me about how much of an idiot I was I couldn't stop shaking and ran out of the house._

" _HEY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING IM NOT DONE WITH YOU"_

 _Lauren was calling after me but I could barely hear her over the burning sensation in my bones. I kept running further and further into the woods but I had to stop because the pain got worse. I was curled into a ball on the floor panting trying to think about anything but then pain. I tried to calm myself down but I was so angry and tired. My vision got blurry and I felt like I was spinning. Then I felt it. The changing sensation._

 _Two words,_

 _It. Hurt._

 _I could hear my bones snapping and I felt them reforming into something._

 _After probably only a couple of seconds the pain went away and I could see clearly again. I got up to see what happened and if I knew where I was but when I stood something was wrong. That's when I looked down._

 _I HAD PAWS_

 _They were pure white and they looked like they belonged to a dog so of course, I freaked out._

 _I mean what else was I supposed to do._

 _It took what I would say was about an hour before I stopped denying that those paws did in fact belong to me._

 _I thought I was a dog until I stumbled upon a stream and looked in._

' _I am I pure white wolf' was my first thought. 'What am I going to do' was my second._

 _I thought about how this could have happened and that's when I finally remembered the legends of Taha Aki that I heard at a bon fire I went to one time. The spirts and the wolfs. It all came crashing back to me._

 _I was a sprit wolf!_

 _But how and why?_

 _And most importantly what am I going to do?_

 _I was a wolf for about two weeks until I finally phased back. I was naked. I couldn't walk back like that but I didn't want to phase back because I didn't want to be stuck as a wolf again. So I stayed in my birthday suit and tried to use different scents to go back home. It looked like luck was on my side for once because I found a clothes line next to small house in the woods. I didn't even want to know who lived there. I graved an oversized orange tee shirt and a way to small pair of royal blue shorts, promising myself to bring them back I continued on my path back home._

 _Like I thought, Lauren was furious. She demanded to know where I was and claimed she was worried but I knew she wasn't. I was grounded for a month but it gave me more thinking time because, well, that was a lot for a 12 year old to go though. I looked different. I grew from 5'1 to about 5'7. I was toned and had abs. I looked older. I would say at oldest I looked 16. I was surprised Lauren didn't question it. My fur was kinda long and I was questioning if it was because my hair was long. It fell all the way to the bottom of my back in loose curls. Who would I even tell about this. That's when I decided. No one._

Present Day…

That's about it. Im 14 now but with the right clothes I could pass of for 18. Lauren started questioning me but I would always give excuses and brush her off. I have been a wolf for 2 years now. Its hard sometimes and I feel really alone. I also learned that vampires exist and that I can rip them apart but I have to light them on fire for them to stay dead (I learned that the hard way). I also have A LOT of unanswered questions. I just got back from the grocery store and I was about to call Liv when step-monster came in. "Alexis" she said her tone blank. "Yes Lauren" I answered back, my voice just as blank. "I have enrolled you at La Push high school for your freshmen year."

WHAT


	2. La Push high, here I come

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and my OC's.**

"What the hell do you mean I'm going to La Push high" I screamed at Lauren.

"You bite your tongue young lady" she snapped back at me.

"You'd love that wouldn't you" I muttered.

"I meant exactly what I said, although, I'm not surprised you didn't understand, maybe I should enroll you into kindergarten again" she said. The part about kindergarten she was being sarcastic but the part about me not understanding I think she was serious.

"Well, as long as its in Forks" I said back to her not even sure myself if I was joking or not.

I sighed as I said "why did you place me in La Push high school?"

"Its easier" was her response in a blank tone that made it hard for me to believe her (which I never do).

"How is it easier, Forks middle is right next to Forks high" I tried to argue.

"We live in La Push, you should have been going there anyways."

"But what about Liv" I asked desperate to find any reason not to go.

"Your only friend" she replied with a smirk on her face.

"She's not my only friend" I tried to defend myself. Even if that was a complete lie.

"Sure" she said sarcastically. "That's not the point though Alexis, this is not up for discussion your going to La Push high" she said walking out of the room before I could even say anything else.

I dropped my head to the desk I was sitting at and let out a frustrated sigh. I sometimes wanted nothing more then to wolf out and rip her apart. Just as I was about to get up my phone rang.

"Hello" I said annoyed as I answered the phone without looking at the caller I.D.

"Who spit in your coffee this morning" came the voice of my best Olivia.

"Sorry Liv, I just had a run in with the step-monster"

"What did she do now" Liv asked knowing all to well about Lauren.

"I'll tell you in person, meet me at the park" I asked.

"See you in 10" was the response I got before she hung up.

Liv and I always went to this small park in Forks that not many people knew about when we wanted to talk about thing in private. It was only about 5 minutes from Liv's house but about 10 from mine. As I got up from my desk I slid my feet into a pair of converse and graved a light jacket and my phone before leaving my room. As a shifter, my temperature runs higher than the average human but I always wear a light jacket or something because its always cold here and it would look weird if I don't. As I walked downstairs I looked around for Lauren and found her sitting on the couch watching T.V. "Im going out" I say. "Do the dishes when you get back" was the only reply I got. I swear I could say that I was going to rob a bank and then afterwards go to a strip club with my 40 year old male friends and all she would say is ' _do the dishes when you get back'_. I walked the path to the park and when I got there I saw Liv sitting on the swings.

Liv is a pretty girl in my opinion but she is fairly simple. She has long brown hair (I had to cut my hair to just below my shoulders) and green eyes. She was shorter then me, standing at only 5'3". But then again I was taller then practically everyone at my school included a lot of the boys and some teachers. Liv had pale skin and was pretty skinny. She looked a lot like her sister Jessica Stanley except for her green eyes.

"Hey Lexi" Liv said once she saw me. "Hi" I said back. "What's wrong" she asked me. Liv knew me too well, I'm surprised I had been able to keep my secret from her. I sat on the swing next to her and took a deep breath knowing how she would react to this. "Step-monster enrolled me in La Push high." "WHAT" she shouted in such a loud voice it caused me to flinch. Another reason why her and Jessica are different is because while Jessica was pretty loud and popular Liv was shy and quiet. "Im sorry" Liv said after she saw me flinch. "Its just how could she do that, why would she do that". "She probably just did it to annoy me" I grumbled. "But how am I going to survive without you" Liv said, sadness leaking from her voice. "The real question is how im going to survive in a whole new school without my best friend by my side" I said looking back at her. "This isn't fair, can you convince her to let you stay in Forks" Liv begged me. "When have I ever been able to convince her to do anything" I said making Liv sigh. "Besides its not like I'm moving, we'll still see each other" I say hoping it helps. "I know but I was really looking forwards to starting high school together". "Me too." It was true, we had been planning to go to high school together since we meet in second grade. We sat in silence for awhile before I decided to say something. "We still have time before school starts again." "Three weeks" Liv grumbled. "Well lets make the best of it."

And that we did. If I wasn't at home doing chores or in the woods chilling in wolf form I was hanging out with Liv making the most of our time together. I know a lot of people would say that we were being dramatic and maybe we were but we didn't care. Kids and teenagers spend most of there lives at school so that means I'll be living most of my life without Liv. I kept begging Lauren to let me go to Forks high but that conversation would usually end up with a "shut up" or "go away" on her part. School was now in three days and I was totally freaking out. While me and Liv were really each others only friends we knew other people in Forks and they knew us. At La Push I would be the new kid. I'm spending Friday and Saturday night at Liv's house. I would ask her to come to my house but even I hate being there so…..

"I cant believe were starting high school in different schools" Liv complained for the millionth time. Okay so maybe she was being dramatic. "I know, it sucks but I told you I can't do anything about it" I replied the same reply that I always replied. Wait. Does that even make sense? Whatever. "Its just not fair" Liv whined. "Your telling me" I said in a annoyed tone. "Sorry, I'm complaining to much, lets watch a movie to get our minds off of it" Liv suggested. "Okay, what movie you wanna watch?" "Wanna watch a horror movie" Liv suggested wiggling her eyebrows at me. "Definitely" I said while laughing. I remember the first time me and Liv watched a horror movie together, we got so scared that we ended up waking Jessica up at one in the morning. Although, we were only nine at the time. Me and Liv watched a bunch of horror movies and ended up crashing at about five in the morning. Before I went to sleep I could have sworn I heard a howl in the distance though.

.

.

.

The weekend past faster then I wanted it to and soon enough it was Monday morning. When I woke up I looked at the clock to see that it was eight. Lauren was gone by now because Heaven forbid that she has to spent any longer in a house with me then she has to. She works at Forks hospital which is another reason I wondered why she transferred me to La Push. I mean its not like the Cullens would be in Forks because there graduating (not that Lauren would ever think about that). I meet the Cullens one day while running through the forest. Im still not sure if the treaty they told me about was real or not but I knew I couldn't take on a whole coven of vampires by myself so I just let it be. I have a, 'you don't mess with me, I wont mess with you' type of relationship with them. Anyways were off topic. I took a shower, got dressed, did my hair, ate 4 bowls of cereal (don't judge me), put on some mascara and lip gloss, got my stuff and then walked to the bus stop. The bus had just pulled up when I got there. I got on, took a seat and then looked around. There weren't many people but then again a lot of people lived walking distance from the school. I called Liv on the way and told her good luck. She told me to make some friends. I didn't promise anything. Sooner then I would have liked we pulled up to the school. It looked smaller then Forks high and I wondered how many people there were here. I could sure hear a lot. Having enhanced hearing is both a curse and a blessing because you can here _everything_. I walked up to the school and stopped at the doors.

"La Push high, here I come."

 **Authors Note: This takes place in-between New Moon and Eclipse but I'll probably mess with the timeline and ages and stuff to make this story work. We'll probably see some story characters in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. I feel like I'm gonna throw up

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's and the plot.**

I walked into the school and instantly scrunched up my nose. It smelled like sweat. I sighed and looked around. There was a clear door that had the word 'office' next to it. I walked up to the door, opened it and walked in. There was a lady that had red hair, green eyes and looked to be in her early 40's. I walked up to the desk and said "Hi, I need my schedule please." "Yes of course" she said while fumbling around with some papers. "Name" she asked. "Alexis Rose Garcia." "Okay" she said typing my name into the computer. She looked shocked for a second and kept looking between me and my files. "Yes I'm 14" I said answering her unasked question. "Oh I'm sorry its just-" "No it's okay, you wouldn't believe how much that happens" I say putting a smile on my face. "Well here's your schedule along with your locker number and the code, I hope you have a good day" she said handing me everything. "Thank you" I say before leaving the office to find my locker.

I find my locker, put in the code and open it. I take out some books and put them in there before closing my locker and taking out my schedule.

 _Algebra – Mr. Johnson – Room 156_

 _Social Studies – Mrs. Hernandez – Room 134_

 _Biology – Mrs. Lee – Room 142_

 _P.E – Mr. Miller – GYM_

 _Lunch_

 _English- Mrs. Taylor – Room 135_

 _French – Mrs. Gonzalez – Room 115_

'Okay seems good enough, but where the hell is room 156' I think before walking in a random direction. I was staring at my schedule reading all the rooms so I didn't notice somebody coming towards me until it was to late. "Oomph" I hear before looking down. There was a girl that was obviously older then me with brown hair and brown eyes on the floor. "OMG sorry" I say before bending down to help her collect her things. "It's okay" she says to me in a quiet voice. "Not a great impression on my first day huh" I say getting up from the floor. "Really it's okay" she responds. "I'm Alexis" I say with a big smile on my face. I thought about shaking her hand but she'll probably just question why my hand is so hot. "Kim" she replied in her soft voice with a shy smile on her face. We just stared at each other for a couple of seconds before I decided to break the silence. "Can you point me in the direction of my class" I asked politely. "Sure what class do you have" she asked me. "Algebra with Mr. Johnson in room 156." She looked shocked before saying "you're a freshmen" and looking me up and down. I was about two inches taller then her. "Yeah I'm really tall for my age, it's in my genes". I replied. "Yeah I know some people like that" she mumbled so lowly that without my wolf hearing the wouldn't be able to hear it. I was confused by what she said but decided not to comment on it. "Soo, lets go" Kim says shyly before walking in the opposite way I was going.

"This is it" Kim says pointing to a door. "Thanks, I'll see you around" I say. "See you" she responds before continuing down the hallway to her class. I didn't look away until she turned the corner. 'I can do this, I can do this, I can do this' I replay over and over again in my head. I opened the door and walked in. I could hear everybody's heads turning and I could feel them looking at me. "Take a seat" the teacher told me. I walked to the only seat available next to a really muscular guy that reminded me of…well…me. He looked like he should be a senior instead of a freshmen. A thought crossed my mind but it was way to crazy. There's no way he's a shifter to. Right? No Lexi your just going crazy. One to many hits to the head. "Hi my name is Seth" the guy said to me once I sat down. "Lexi" I responded. "Hello class" the teacher started. "My name is Mr. Johnson and today were just going to do a simple worksheet to see what you know and when you finish you can talk quietly amongst yourselves" he said while passing around the worksheet. I finished pretty quickly and sat listening to other peoples conversations. I know that that's an invasion of privacy but it's fun to hear what other people are talking about. Plus I can know if anybody is talking about me. I found a conversation about me and talking about how I must've moved here because they haven't seen me around before. They probably haven't seen me because I spend most of my time in Forks. Just as they ended their conversation I heard a frustrated sigh coming from next to me. I turned around and saw Seth still working on the worksheet. "Do you need help" I asked. "Yes please" he responded. I helped him finish and after we talked for a bit. He is 15, he has an older sister that graduated, his dad died and he has a bunch of friends. Like a whole gang of them. Like a pack of friends. Maybe if their all as muscular as Seth I would be friends with them too. Kidding…not really. There is something off about him though. He doesn't have the usual coldness humans have and he smells weird. Its not a bad weird it's just…different.

"What class do you have next" Seth asked after the bell rang. "Social studies with Mrs. Hernandez" I replied. " I have biology" Seth replied sadly. Did I mention that he smiled a lot. Like A LOT. He's very…what's the word…enthusiastic…about everything. "Its okay, we have gym together" I said looking back and forth between our schedules. His smile came back onto his face and he said "well, see you there" before walking towards his class. Now which was is mine?

Luckily I found my class in time. I got in while all the other students were coming and I found I seat towards the back. "Hi" A girl said from beside me. "Hello" I responded. "My name is Kylie" she said sticking her hand out for me to shake. I was hesitant before shaking it. "Wow your hot" she said. "Well I don't roll that way but thanks" I said jokingly. I usually used humor to distract people from everything weird about me. While she was laughing I took the time to observe her. She looked like a typical Quileute girl with long black hair and brown eyes. She looked to be about 5'5" and smelled like cinnamon. "It's okay neither do I, but I mean temperature wise, are you sick." She asked with concern in her voice. "No my temperature just naturally runs high, I'm Lexi" I answered. We talked until the class started and after Mrs. Hernandez introduced herself we talked more. I could really see me and Kylie becoming good friends. We had social studies, biology, lunch, and French together. The bell rang and we walked to biology together.

"Don't look now but there are two guys staring at you" Kylie whispered randomly during our conversation. Now that she said it I could feel eyes burning into the back of my head. I slowly turned my head around and saw two very muscular guys staring at me. As soon as we all locked eyes they looked away. They reminded me of Seth with their cropped black hair and huge muscles. They also smelled like him. Weird. "I said don't look" Kylie said when I turned back around. "Sorry" I mumbled. "Do you know them" she asked. "No" was my response. I tried to listen to their conversation but sometimes they talked so low I was surprised they heard each other.

"she smells…"

"Do you think…"

"Should we…Sam….Threat."

I eventually gave up and turned back to Kylie. We continued talking until the bell rang. "I'll see you at lunch" Kylie said. "Bye" I responded walking to the gym. I kinda have an idea where to go. I'm sure I'll find it.

I walked into the gym and looked around. The first thing that caught my eye was a group of really big men. There were about five of them. I recognized Seth and the two guys staring at me. I continued walking until I got to the girls locker room. I changed and put my hair up. Once I got out I felt people staring at me. It was the group of guys. Just as I was about to go ask what the hell there problems were I was interrupted by a sharp whistle that made me flinch. Stupid super hearing. We all gathered up next to the coach. "Welcome class, I'm Mr. Miller and were just going to do simple exercises today" I haven't had a problem with gym since I turned into a wolf. Just as I was taking a break(that I didn't need) Seth came up to me. "Hi Lexi" he said happily with a huge smile on his face. "Hey Seth" I replied. "So how did your other classes go" he asked nervously. "Fine, you" I said kinda suspicious of him. "Good" he said before glancing behind me. I turned my head slightly just in time to see the four guys he was with nod. Oh I get what he's doing, he's trying to get answers. Well I can do the same. "So how's gym going, I'm sure its easy with all your muscle" he said looking down at me and flashing a charming smile. He was about five inches taller than me. Maybe that's why there suspicious, because of how tall I am. "Yeah but I'm sure it's the same with you" I said throwing his silent question back at him. "Yup" he replied awkwardly. We stood in silence for awhile before (just like with Kim) I broke it. "So what's with your friends" I asked casually. "What" he said alarmed and kinda panicky. "They were staring at me in Bio soooo." "Oh, umm, I don't know, they probably like you or something" he said in a very non-convincing way. "Sure" I said while nodding my head slowly to make it painfully obvious that I didn't believe him. "I should go, see you later" he said leaving so fast that by the time I realized what he said he was back with his friends. "Okay….weird."

After what happened things went pretty normally with the rest of gym. I was changing and getting ready for lunch before I even knew it. I love lunch. I just love food in general. My metabolism is so high that I could literally eat a whole cow and not gain a pound. I walked into the cafeteria and walked straight into the line. I wonder how much food is to much food for school? Oh well. After piling about twice the amount a girl my age would eat (which is not a lot for me) I walked in and looked around the café. Great. There are even more giants. I spotted Kylie and walked towards her. She was sitting with six other girls. "Hey" she said to me when I approached the table. "Hi" I responded sitting down. "Wow you must be starving" she said looking at me plate. "I feel like I haven't eaten in days" I explain. It's true though, I do feel like that. "Oh Lexi let me introduce you to my friends, this is Sophia, Mia, Avery, Madison, Chloe and Grace" she said pointing to each respective person. "Hi I'm Lexi" I say earing a chorus of 'Hi' and 'Hey' "Are you from here you have blonde hair and blue eyes and I haven't seen you before soo…" "Sophie" the one named Mia said in a warning tone. "What I'm just saying" Sophia said defensively. "I am but I live close to the boarder and went to school in Forks so you probably wouldn't have seen me around" I explained not really offended by what Sophia said. "Why did you come to La Push" Sophia asked me. She seemed like a real gossip. "I don't know my step mom placed me here" I responded simply. "Wait, are you related to Logan Garcia?" Hearing my dads name made me freeze up and a tremor go through my body. Luckily I stopped and calmed down. "SOPHIA" Kylie whisper-shouted. "What I'm just asking she-" "Yes" I answered stopping her mid sentence. "Oh, well sorry about what happened" Sophia said while putting on a fake sweet smile and batting her eyes innocently at me. My dad was attacked by an animal. At least that's what people think. I know that it was a vampire. Now here's the cliché part where I say that I will stop at nothing to avenge my father but to be honest I just wanna move on. Not even ripping a vampire apart would bring him back soo… "Its okay its in the past" I answer her back with a fake sweet smile of my one. She stared at me before asking "how old are you?" "14" I answered blankly having heard this question so many times before. I saw all of their eyes practically pop out of their heads and had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. "Wow" Kylie said. "Do you by any chance know Sam Uley's gang" Sophia asked. "Who" I responded. "You know all those really big, muscular, hot guys" Kylie asked. "Yes…" "Yeah them, It all started with Sam Uley, he was engaged to his high school sweetheart Leah but then he disappeared for like, a month, and came back totally different. He was all buff and stuff and then broke up with Leah for her cousin and then Jared, he was acting all weird and then became sick and then left school and everything for like 3 weeks and then came back like Sam. Same for Paul, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Collin and Brady, Leah also hangs out with them for reasons I'll never understand" Sophia said. " They all also get angry like super quick and start shaking and stuff, can you talk about roid rage" Chloe said commenting for the first time. I could feel my heart racing in my chest and could feel myself sweating. It cant be. I feel like Im gonna throw up. There's no other explanation. I tried to calm my heart knowing they could hear it. I looked back and found the whole table staring at me. There were seven guys and Kim was there to. I quickly looked back to my table putting on a cool face outside but freaking out inside.

This cant be real.

Maybe there is another explanation.

Oh who am I kidding.

There are other shifters in La Push.

 **Author's Note: Okay so I didn't really know where I was going with this but I hope you enjoyed anyways. Let me know if you guys want the next chapter in like Seth's P.O.V or something or to just keep going in Alexis's P.O.V.**


	4. Great another vampire

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's and the plot.**

 **Seth's P.O.V**

"You see, I told you she's weird" I told the other guys. "Yeah, she doesn't smell human" Quil commented. "And she definitely doesn't look like a freshmen" Paul said smirking. "I ran into her earlier" Kim said quietly. "And…." I said eagerly hoping she had good information. "Well I literally ran into her earlier and then helped her to her class" she said. "Well that's helpful" Brady said sarcastically. Jared growled lowly at him. "Do you think she's a threat" Collin asked. We all turned towards her. We could hear the table she was sitting at talking about us and she had the weirdest reaction. Her heart was going crazy and she turned towards us. She instantly looked back and tried to calm herself down. "I don't know" I answered honestly. "She seems weird" Embry said turning back to his food. "Where's Jake" Kim asked. "Probably hanging out with his leech lover" Paul answered. I turned back to Lexi. There's something going on with her.

 **Lexi's P.O.V**

I can't believe that there are other shifters, I thought I was the only one. "Are you okay" Kylie asked me. "I'm fine" I replied trying to keep my voice from shaking. It apparently worked because she went back to talking with Sophia. I sighed and tried to calm myself down. I had too many questions though.

' _Will they see me as a threat?'_

' _Will they force me into their pack?'_

' _Would they even want me in their pack?'_

' _Do I even want to be in their pack?'_

Lunch just dragged on. I wanted to go home. I needed to phase. My wolf was getting antsy. I tried to talk to the girls but every time they said something I just gave vague responses. Finally after what felt like forever the bell rang. I prayed that none of them were in my next class. I said bye to Kylie and walked to English.

Sophia, Chloe, and Grace were in my English class. I tried to use them to distract me from the fact that one of the guys were in my class. I could feel him starring at me but as soon as I turned around he looked away. A new question popped into my head.

' _Do they know what I am?'_

 **Collin's P.O.V**

She was in my English class. During lunch we decided to keep an eye on her. We wanted to know what she was and if she was a danger to the people of La Push or not. She was talking to Sophia, Chloe, and Grace. I didn't think she would be the type of person to hang out with those people but I guess I don't know her at all. I kept looking at her, in a non-stalker way of course, but she felt me staring at her so I would turn away each time she looked. I wonder if….No….it's too crazy.

 **Lexi's P.O.V**

I didn't really like Sophia. She's only a freshmen and I could tell that she was going to be a mean girl. This just made me miss Liv. I wonder how her day is going. I bet she didn't find out that a group at her school is a bunch of shifters. I bet nobody did. Chloe seemed like a follower. Grace seemed nice but really quiet. Mrs. Taylor was nice too. She just introduced herself, had the class introduce themselves and told us what we would be doing this year. Even though the class wasn't bad all I wanted to do was leave. I still felt sick and my head was spinning. I know that physically I can't get sick but its more emotional. The bell finally rang but I still had another class to go to.

I walked to room 115 which was all the way on the other side of the school. To my relief Kylie was there but to my disappointment Seth and another guy was there. "Hey" Kylie said as soon as I sat down. "Hi" I responded. We talked all throughout class. They were still starring at me. Gosh I hope it isn't going to be like this for the whole year. Mrs. Gonzalez was nice but I don't actually think that she knew that much French. After French class was done I instantly stood up and told Kylie where my locker was and to meet me there. I had to get out of there and away from those guys. I rushed to my locker and opened it putting my head against the cool metal. It only took a couple of second for my temperature to turn the metal warm. I sighed in frustration before putting my books into the locker. I heard somebody walk up to me and instantly knew that it was one of the guys. I shut my locker and turned up to him.

"Hi, I'm Brady" he said in a flirty voice. "Alexis" I replied blankly. "That a pretty name" he said. "Yeah…" I said awkwardly. " So I have a question, are you-" "BRADY" someone called for him cutting him off. Another guy that I saw was there. He looked at me "Hi, I'm Collin" he said in a friendly way. "Lexi" I replied. "Brady we need to go" he said. It was like they were having a conversation with there eyes. It was weird. Brady sighed. "I need to go but it was nice meeting you" he said with a flirty smile. "Likewise" I said sarcastically. I don't think he picked up on that.

"What did they want" Kylie said walking up to me. "They just introduced themselves" I said leaving out the fact that Brady was about to ask me something. "Why did you leave the room so fast" she asked me as we started walking outside. "I was just feeling claustrophobic" I said. It wasn't exactly a lie but wasn't exactly the truth. I couldn't tell her the real reason though. "Okay" was her response. "How do you get home" Kylie asked me when we made it outside. "The bus. You?" "My mom picks me up" she said. I just smiled. I always wondered where my real mom was. I hate being stuck with Lauren. I never tried looking for my mom though. She walked out so she didn't want me. It's too late now even if she changed her mind. "My bus is here, I'll see you tomorrow Okay" I said. "Okay, bye Lexi" was her response. I just waved and walked to my bus. Who knew today would be so much that I would actually want to go home.

 **Collin P.O.V**

"We're going to be late for patrol, come on" I told Brady while walking towards the woods. "I'm coming, I'm coming, don't get your tail in a twist" he said. I just rolled my eyes and phased.

Me and Brady had been on patrol for about an hour before we caught a scent. It was another vampire from the one that we were trying to catch but the red heads smell was mixed in with it. Brady howled for backup which is what we were told to do because we were still _'young pups'._ Soon everybody (except Jacob) phased in and we all started running towards the leech. "Brady, Collin, Seth, and Leah, go towards the boarder. Paul go in from the other side. Everyone else try to catch that leech from this way" came the voice of Sam. We all did as told and I ran towards the boarder determined to catch that leech.

 **Lexi's P.O.V**

I finally made it to my house and to my relief Lauren wasn't there. I went to my room and changed into some casual clothes. I called Liv and asked her how her day went. Of course she said it was fine but would have been better with me. I said the same. I told her everything from Kylie to Sam Uley's gang. Of course I didn't say that they were werewolf's so she thinks there just creeps, which the are. After I was done with talking to her I went downstairs to get something to eat. I was starving.

I opened a window to let in some fresh air before deciding what to eat. As I was getting the ingredients out a breeze came in carrying a scent. I gaged. It smelt like really strong bleach. My wolf was going crazy. This wasn't a Cullen.

Great another vampire.

I ran outside and phased tying my romper to my ankle before running towards the scent. There were other scents to but my wolf was to focused on destroying the enemy.

 **Author's Note: So this is kind of a filler chapter but it needed to be done. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
